Dark
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Namine awoke to complete darkness. She was lying on a hard black floor. Nothingness as far as she could see. Which was not even an inch from her face. KaiNami. Yuri. Crappyness ahead. You have been warned...of yuri couple and shitty writting in genaral...


\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay. I edited it. Like what, five hours after I uploaded it! XD

It wont let me respond but thank you to Poe (first person to review this crap) Thanks for reminding me to not make it a huge block of words! ^^

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Namine awoke to complete darkness. She was lying on a hard black floor. Nothingness as far as she could see. Which was not even an inch from her face.

"Kairi?" she called.

She remembered Kairi sleeping over at her house after they had been paired up in English to write a story together. They had ended up staying at the blondes since she lived alone and they had stayed up until 12: 00, much too late for a pretty girl to walk three blocks alone in their town.

"Are you here?" she called timidly.

There was a silence and the darkness seemed to loom over her. She felt her shoulders rise in fear and her legs start to shake. Namine had never told anyone but one person. But she hated the dark. And she hated being alone. Until just recently, she had, had a cat. Sadly, she had died a day ago. So she just pretended that her cat was still there for the night she had spent alone. But nothing could expel the darkness.

When her family was still alive-before their murder-her mother would always tell her stories.

Horrible stories about evil monsters, with needles so thin you could not see them for teeth and pits of light for eyes. That stole your hearts and turned you into beings with out will or without emotion. She had felt a small connection with those beings without heart or emotion. But it was deep within her and was almost overshadowed with the fear and nervousness that shrouded her heart and mind. And now, even after their murder, her parents and their stories of sadness and anger. Fear and Darkness, still haunted her, still made her fear her time alone. Fear being in the dark without light. Fear monsters that stole away with hearts and emotions.

And fear the hurtful memories she had in her dream. At first, she had dreamt that she had had a family of others like her, fourteen others. And she had fallen in love with a beautiful Angel that sadly, she could never be with. She had dreamt of having friends, and being loved by these people in her family of fourteen others. And then her beautiful and happy dreams had turned to nightmares only a year later. Her memories of the heart showed her an evil monster snuck into the castles in which her and their make shift family resided. The evil monster had turned them all. Turned her family and her evil. And for a year, she remembered how she and the 'organization' as they called themselves split apart, turning against each other.

Lover against lover. Friend against friend. Rank against rank. Leader against leader. How they had almost succeeded in stealing other's hearts to get their own.

And how one of her best friends died, with another being absorbed by a boy, a boy who ended up saving the world with the help of his two friends. One of which being the Angel she had fallen for, and the other being the boy's best friend and so much more. Her dreams showed Namine that she had also been absorbed by the angel of hers.

And that she spent the rest of her existence comforting and being comforted by a heart broken blonde boy she knew now as Roxas. She had confided her dreams and fears to the boy that was now her neighbor and close friend. And he admitted to having the same type of dreams.

And dreaming of the same thing. But never had Namine had a dream where she just stood in empty darkness.

The blonde girl looked around and sighed in slight relief. It did not look like anyone was there. And that meant that she was probably the only one in the darkness. Alone. But safe. She smiled softly and wrapped one of her arms around her abdomen. And closed her eyes to take a deep breathe.

But when she reopened her eyes them, she saw hundreds upon hundreds of eyes string back at her. Deep pockets full of light and they were shuffling closer.

Surrounding her on all sides. Her breath caught in her thought and she backed away, only to realize she was just making less distance for the once behind her.

"Go away!" she screamed at the monsters.

"You...you...you Heartless!" she cried out in desperation.

They seem to all froze for half a second before coming back to a slow walk towards the blonde girl.

"Help! Roxas! Sora! Riku! Axel! Xion! Larxene! KAIRI!" She screamed as loudly as she could.

The next thing she knew, she was being held in the arms of the beautiful girl in her room.

"Kai...ri..." was all she uttered before starting to sob into the older girls' chest.

"So many..." gasp.

"Monsters. Heartless..." sob.

"Darkness...No one..." Namine clutched tighter to the red head beauty.

"You dream of them too?" Kairi whispered in surprise as she held tight to the younger blonde-haired girl.

"I dream of them too. There is a girl. An angel in my dreams." she said in a calming voice.

Namine slowly clamed at the sweet voice of her friend. She looked up at Kairi hopefully. However, Kairi was looking elsewhere, a slight blush dusting her face.

"She had blonde hair that looked sort of like mine. Blue eyes that held such innocents. She lived with fourteen other people, in a huge castle. In the end, we could not be together. Because she...was me..." Kairi whispered in sadness. Namine's eyes widened.

"Me?" she whispered in shock.

Kairi finally met her eye. She nodded silently. Namine stared at her emotionally for five full seconds. Five full seconds that Kairi could not breathe.

"I love you." Namine said softly, puling Kairi down for a soft, short kiss. Kairi looked joyfully into Namine's eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered before kissing the younger for a second time.

Namine smiled into the kiss as the passion grew and soon it was a full out make out session. And when they finally pulled away for air, Kairi smiled at the dazed blonde.

"I think we should get to sleep. We still have school tomorrow," she whispered.

Namine simply nodded and the two girls curled up together on a single bed. And from that night on, the two girls never dreamed of the horrible memory of their previous life again.

As long as they were together, this was a new life. A life were Heartless did not roam.

Where evil monsters did not destroy other's sense of morals and goodness. Where people could be befriend and love anyone. And there was no reason to fear the Dark.

For as long as you had your light.

...Darkness was nothing...


End file.
